Do I Love You?
by WhisperStarlight
Summary: Dm/HG. Hermione thought her true love was Harry, but she's changed over the summer and he's not the only one that wants her. Draco falls for her and tries to win her heart. Who will she choose?*This is my first fanfic, reviews welcome*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters, etc, etc.  
  
Chapter 1-The Beginning of a New Year at Hogwarts  
  
"I can't wait to see Harry and Ron", said Hermione to herself. It been 3 months since the last time she'd seen them. 'I hope Harry's still as handsome as I remember' she thought to herself as she pictured Harry smiling and looking her with his beautiful emerald eyes. She sighed at the thought of his eyes. Suddenly her door burst open and her younger brother Thomas jumped onto her bed, started shaking her and yelling, "wake up Mia!!!" Hermione pushed Thomas off of her "ok, ok I'm up!" she said back as she threw off her blanket. "Today's the first day of school and I'm so excited!!", "obviously" she whispered to herself after getting up and heading to the bathroom. After she had her shower she returned to her room to find that her brother was gone and she started thinking about what to wear. She liked Harry and wanted to impress him with how she'd changed over the past 3 months. After rummaging through her closet she finally decided on wearing skin-tight flares and a white tube top that shows her flat, partially muscular stomach (it was still very warm outside). When she finished getting dressed she grabbed her silver mini backpack and headed downstairs. "Good morning honey", "good morning mom", she said sitting down at the table next to Thomas. "Hi hun", said her dad as he came through the front door. "I've just finished putting your trunks in the car, we'll be leaving for the train station in 10 minutes" he said as he walked over to give Hermione a kiss on her cheek. After she and Thomas were finished they got in the car and their father drove them to the train station.  
  
~'~  
  
When they got to the station Hermione's father unloaded the trunks (with has wheels on them) and rolled them to the train as his two kids followed closely behind him. Thomas was extremely excited. It's his first year at Hogwarts. It's Hermione's 3rd year. "Hermione!!" called a familiar voice. She turned around to see Harry and Ron running twards her. "Harry! Ron!" she yelled running to meet them. Ron and Harry hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you again, I missed you" she said while kissing them both on the cheek. "Wow! Look at you! You look great!" said Ron as they released her, "Yeah you look awesome!" said Harry looking her up and down, Hermione was quite pleased to see this but didn't show it. "Thanks guys" she said with a smile as she turned around so that they could see all of her outfit. "Hermione!" shouted Ginny as she hugged her friend "it's been too long, 3 months is too long to be apart" "Yes I agree" said Hermione with a smile as she saw her brother come over. "Hi guys!" shouted Thomas as he stood pushing Hermione to the side a little bit so he could see all of their faces. "Hey Tommy!" shouted Ron as he put out his hand for a high five. "Hey kid!" said Harry as he also put out a hand for a high five. Ginny felt her heart beat a little faster when she saw Tommy, she met him last summer when she and Ron went to visit Hermione at her house and she really, really, liked him. She completely forgot her feelings for Harry. "Hey Ginny!" said Tommy with a big smile as he hugged her "H-Hi" was all she could say as she hugged him back in awe. "So are you excited to be going to hogwarts?" asked Ron, "Yeah!" replied Thomas loudly. "I can't wait to get there!" "Yeah, he's been asking me tons of questions about it all month" laughed Hermione as she put her hands on her brother's shoulders to lead him to the train. "Shall we find a seat?" "Yeah, we'd better hurry and find one before the train pulls off and leaves us" said Ron when he hear the conductor shout for everyone to board the train. Once they found a compartment they made themselves comfortable and started talking about their summers. Tommy sat next to Ginny because she was the closest to his age. This made Ginny a little uncomfortable. Hermione sat opposite from Harry and every so often she would look at him. He looked even better than he did last time she saw him, he was twice as handsome as before and he was more muscular. He felt her looking at him and he noticed how she looked different too. Her hair was neat and looked soft and silky, her thin body had a beautiful new shape to it, and her skin was smooth and lightly tanned. 'Wow she's so beautiful' Harry thought as he watched her laugh at a joke that Ron made. "We should probably change into our robes. We'll be arriving at school any time now." said Hermione as she took out her wand and said a spell that magically made her robes appear on her. The rest of them did the same. And when the train stopped they headed for the boats to the school.  
  
~`~  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in their usual spots in the Great Hall awaiting the sorting ceremony. Ginny was growing impatient "When is the stupid ceremony going to start?" she said in a whiny voice, "I'm sure it'll start soon," said Hermione, wondering why Ginny was so anxious for it to begin. More students were entering the Great Hall and among them was Draco Malfoy. Hermione watched him as he entered the room and frowned "Look who's back" she said interrupting their conversation on quittage, "And my day started off so good" said Harry as he looked at Draco and rolled his eyes away. "Alright everyone, Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you've all had a good summer" said Dumbledorf. The ceremony went quickly to everyone except Ginny who was waiting for Thomas's turn to be sorted. Finally it was Thomas's turn and Ginny waited anxiously and started sucking on her lips, "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ginny was so happy that she stood up and yelled as loud as she could "YES!!!" as she raised her hands in the air. Everyone just looked at her in surprise and she slowly sat back down, putting her hands in her lap and her cheeks red as her hair. After dinner Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Thomas went to the gryffindor tower and found their rooms. Thomas was in a room with Harry and Ron. Ginny and Hermione also were in the same room. Ginny sat on her bed and started thinking about Thomas, Hermione noticed Ginny sitting looking strange "Is something wrong Ginny?" she asked as she sat next to Ginny on her bed. Ginny continued to look at the floor "I really, really like Tommy" she said softly. Hermione smiled "So that's why you've been acting so funny" "yes," said Ginny putting her hands on her face to cover her grin, "what should I do?" she asked with her hands still on her face, "tell him," said Hermione with an even bigger smile "I can't, I'm too scared to" "take your time, hang out with him until you feel it's the right time to tell him and then let nature take it's course" Hermione said putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I feel so shy around him though" Ginny said taking her hands off of her face and looking at Hermione "don't, there's nothing to be scared about, if your to shy you won't be able to get his attention, believe me, I know. My brother won't notice you if you don't make yourself noticeable " "but what could I do to get him to notice me?" "just be yourself, your such a great person, and you want him to like the real you," "thanks 'Mione" "anytime". Ginny felt much better after talking to Hermione, 'she's his sister she knows him better than anyone, if anyone can help me she can' she thought to herself. 


	2. Something Different

Chapter 2-Something Different  
  
That night Ginny had a dream that Tommy woke her up and took her to a secret passage that lead to a beautiful garden. The stars and moon made the flowers sparkle like diamonds. She was sad to wake up and find herself back at school on the first day of class. At breakfast Tommy sat next to Hermione and looked more excited than before. "I can't wait for class to start," he said as he stuffed a slice of pancake in his mouth. "You won't be saying that after you start getting homework," commented Harry, "if he's anything like his sister than homeworks the least of his worries," said Ron with a laugh. "Ginny your first class is near mine, wanna walk with me?" "S-sure" said Ginny starting to blush as Tommy reached out his hand to help her up. "Come on, let's go now so we can talk before class starts," "talk about what?" asked Ginny trying not to be so nervous, "I dunno, anything I guess," he said with a shrug, "oh" said Ginny as her excitement went down. After Tommy and Ginny started heading for the door, (Tommy pulling Ginny by the hand) Draco Malfoy walked into the room and headed to the slytherin table. 'Wow!' thought Hermione 'he is so HOT!!!' He was taller, more muscular, and didn't have his hair gelled back, it was falling freely around his face. When he sat down he noticed Hermione looking at him and saw some changes in her that he liked as well. 'Oh my god, is that Granger???' he thought 'how did she become so beautiful?' Hermione turned her head when she saw him starring back at her 'Oh my god, he's looking at me!!!!!' she screamed with excitement in her head.  
  
~`~  
  
During advanced potions, Hermione had trouble keeping her head on the lesson. She couldn't stop thinking about how hot Draco looked. But then she caught herself and started to smack herself mentally 'what are you thinking??? He's Draco Malfoy!! Your most despised enemy!! Snap out of it girl, your loosing it!!' After she finally got Draco out of her mind and started focusing on the lesson Snape said the 8 words that made Hermione want to run out of the class screaming, " for this assignment you will be assigned a partner." She prayed to be with anyone other than Draco but her cries to the heavens didn't make it in time, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger will work together" Hermione wanted so badly to be somewhere else, then she heard even worst news, "this assignment will take the rest of the quarter," 'NINE WEEKS WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!!' she screamed in her head, 'oh great what else can go wrong,'  
  
~`~  
  
When classes were down for the day Hermione went to the library to research for her potions project, soon after Draco came and tapped on her shoulder causing her to jump. " Malfoy! Don't do that!" she silently yelled, "let's just get this over with" he replied. While they were researching, Draco couldn't help but glance over at her every five seconds. He couldn't help but be taken by how amazingly beautiful she looked. 'Why do I care so much about what she looks like now, she's still a filthy mudblood.of is she?' he thought as he found himself starring at her longer that 2 minutes before she noticed, "what?" she asked in an annoyed tone, "nothing" was all he could say and he wondered why, " it's getting late, we can continue this tomorrow" said Hermione packing up her things and heading for the exit. Draco just watched her as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
~`~  
  
The next day everyone in Hogwarts was talking about the Homecoming Ball. Hermione wanted to ask Harry but she wasn't sure how to do it, " how do you ask your best friend to go out with you?' she thought. Then she saw Ron and Harry walking twards her "hey 'Mione," they both said at almost the same time, "do you have a date to the dance on Friday?" "Nope" she said sadly "I'm going with Lavender" said Ron proudly "I guess you and me are the only ones without dates then 'Mione" Harry said with a chuckle "I guess so" she said as she was trying to find a way to ask him to go with her, after a long silence "hey hermione." asked Harry nervously "yeah" she said with a smile "will you go to the dance with me?" "Sure!" she said happily giving him a big hug and kissing him an the cheek "Great!" he said after she released him "7:30 then?" he said with more confidence "sure" she said excitedly, smiling a great big smile "well I have to go to practice, see you at dinner" he said before walking off to the quittage field. Two minutes later she saw Ginny sitting on a staircase looking sad "what's wrong Ginny?" asked Hermione sitting next to her "I want to ask Tommy to go to the dance with me but I'm to scared" "don't be scared, it won't help you. Just go up to him next time you see him and ask him if he'll go with you. It's obvious that my brother likes you" "really?" "yeah, he never, and I mean never, hangs out with girls" "really?" "yup!" Ginny started to smile and got up "I'm gonna find him and ask him!" and she ran off to find Tommy. Hermione sat there for a moment and thought about what she was going to wear to the ball when she saw Draco walking down the hall with his eyes on her as he walk up to her and said "Hey, there you are. We were supposed to go to the library to work on our project remember?" "oh yeah, I forgot" "come on, let's get some of it done before dinner" "alright" she said in a not very excited tone. Once they got to the library they immediately started work on their project. Every so often Draco would look at her like before. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Hermione asked speaking a little bit loud for a library "I can't help it" he said looking at his paper "what do you mean you can't help it?" "forget about it" he said while starting back to work. Hermione looked at him with confused eyes then eventually got back to work. 


	3. True Feelings Found

Chapter 3- True Feelings Found  
  
Ron stepped into the library and looked around him. He saw a familiar face sitting across the room at a table and strolled over with a smile. "Hey 'Mione." "Oh, hey Ron" she said happily. Draco looked up "Can't you see were working Weasly?" he said in his usual tone, " Shut up Malfoy! I'm not talking to YOU, so just fuck off, "Ron said in a low voice "Granger and I are working TOGETHER, so YOU fuck off," he said just as low, " Since when do you care about working with Hermione, huh?" " Since.since.since this project is worth 30% of our grade!" Hermione jumped in "Guys just stop it. It's not like we had a choice in who we're partnered with, so just drop it," she said as she stood up and led Ron away. She led him to the other side of the room and turned to him "What are you doing here?" she said in almost a whisper, "I'm meeting Lavender here," he said in a whisper, "So how is he treating you?" Ron asked curiously, "Well, he's been acting a little weird lately. He keeps looking at me and he hasn't been mean to me for the longest time," she replied as Lavender walked into the library. "Hey guys," "Hey Lavender" Ron and Hermione both speaking in unison, "Ready to go Ron?" "Sure am," he leaned over to Hermione's ear and whispered, "If he does anything to you, let me know," Ron said protectively and he and Lavender walked out of the library hand in hand. Hermione looked at Draco who was staring at her. As soon as she looked at him he looked at his paper and started writing, 'He's been acting so weird lately. I wonder why he keeps looking at me, and how come he hasn't called me a mudblood or something. He hasn't made fun of me, he hasn't tried to avoid working together.what's going on?' she thought. She walked over to the table where they were working and sat next to him "Why have you been acting so strange toward me lately?" she asked nicely, he looked straight into her eyes, to her his seemed so innocent and full of emotion, something that he never shows, "I.I can't say," he said looking down to the paper, "Why can't you tell me?" she said softly, "I just can't" he said swiftly as he closed his eyes and licked his lips, Hermione looked down at the open book in front of her and sighed before putting her hands over her face. Draco opened his eyes and looked at her, he was too afraid to say what was happening to him inside because he didn't even completely know. Hermione got up and started packing up her things, "It's almost dinner time, we should get going," she said before grabbing her bag and heading to the door, "Hermione wait!!" said Draco standing up and grabbing her wrist. He looked into her surprised, cinnamon eyes and felt something strange in his stomach, his heart started to race, as was hers. 'What's going on with me? Why can't I let her go? Why do I feel so strange?' he thought to himself, then he found the truth as he gazed into Hermione's eyes 'I.I love her'  
  
A/N- Sorry that my 3rd chapter is so short. I think my 4th chapter will be a bit longer. I'll try to put up the 4th chapter as soon as possible. Oh,and thank you to those who sent me reviews. I'm sorry to the person that wanted Draco to be mean, but I want him to be different, I'm trying to make him more caring for Hermione. 


	4. Suprises And A Homecoming Ball

Chapter 4-Surprises and a Homecoming Ball  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. She couldn't take eyes off of his. She didn't know what to say, "Hermione .will you go to the ball with me?" Hermione was shocked, "What?" was all she could handle at the moment, "Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked a little more confidently, Hermione looked at the floor, still surprised, "I can't" she said looking back up at him, "I'm going with Harry" Draco looked at the floor, 'Harry got here first' he thought, "Oh," was all he could manage, his voice sounding a little hurt. He let go of her arm and sat back down. Hermione felt bad, she wished Harry hadn't asked her, "I'm sorry," she said with tears welding up in her eyes as she ran all the way to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione ran to her dorm and collapsed on her bed crying softly. She couldn't figure out why she was crying, and then she thought about what happened in the library, 'Draco Malfoy asked me to the ball? It must be a trick. But what if it's not? I'm so confused. What's going on?' Lavender and Parvati walked into the room discussing what they were wearing to the ball when they saw Hermione laying face down on her bed, "Hermione are you ok?" asked Parvati worriedly, "Hermione sat up and turned to face them. Lavender smile turned into a worried frown and she sat next to Hermione and put her hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong 'Mione?" "Promise not to tell?" "Promise" they said one after the other, "Draco Malfoy asked me to the homecoming ball, " both girls looked at Hermione with even more shock, eyebrows up as high as the ceiling and mouths so wide open that they almost hit the floor. They looked at each other, same shocked expression never leaving their faces. Neither of them knew what to say next, "Draco Malfoy asked you to the homecoming ball??" Parvati asked breaking the silence, "Uh huh" replied Hermione, "Please don't tell ANYONE," she said as strictly as she could at that moment, "We won't" they replied in unison, still shocked.  
  
~`~  
  
'Harry got there first. It's not like she knew I liked her though. She thought I hated her, but no, I love her. How did this happen? How COULD this happen?' he thought to himself, 'I have to tell her how I really feel somehow, but how? I have to talk to her, she probably thinks I'm a freak right now though because of what happened in the library. I have to talk to her, now' He set out to the slytherin common room, about to exit when crabb and goyle yelled, "There you are Malfoy!! We've been looking for ya!!" "Yeah lets go to dinner now!! I'm starving!" Draco looked at the clock and saw that it was, in fact, time for dinner 'Damn' he thought to himself 'I can't talk to her there, golden boy and weasel will be guarding her! I have to find some way to get her alone' "Malfoy? Are you ok?" asked Crabb "Huh? Yeah I'm fine," he said swiftly "Ok then lets go" Goyle said as he pushed Draco to the portrait.  
  
~`~  
  
At dinner, Draco kept looking at Hermione every so often, pondering how he would get her to talk to him alone and what he would say. Pansy put her hand on his lap and started rubbing his leg "Hey Draco, what time are you picking me up to go the ball?" she asked with a big sexy smile "Draco pushed her hand off and said, "Who said I was going to the dance with YOU?" "Well since we usually go together I thought we would go together again" she asked sliding closer to him and putting her head on his shoulder. He looked at Hermione who was laughing with Ron and Harry and thought for a moment 'Maybe I can talk to her during the dance tonight. Everyone will be at the dance and I can ask her to meet me in an empty classroom when potter isn't looking!' "Draco?" "Huh? What?" "So are we going together or not?" "Fine whatever," "YES!!" she yelled attracting attention. Draco however, wasn't paying any attention to her, he was trying to figure out what he would say to Hermione and how he would get her to meet him.  
  
~`~  
  
The next day, after classes were over finished for the day, everyone in the school was talking about the ball that would be taking place that night. Girls were talking about what they were wearing and who they were going with, and boys were talking about their dates and what they were going to do with them after the ball. Ron and Harry were talking to Dean and Seamus about how cool there clothes were going to look (* At this ball you have to wear muggle clothes*) while Hermione was talking to Parvati and Lavender about how sexy their outfits were gonna be while picking out what they were going to wear in their dorm room. "I'm gonna wear a light blue halter top with black flares" stated Lavender, "I'm gonna wear a red spaghetti strap top and blue flares. What about you Hermione?" asked Parvati, "I don't know," "WHAT!! You mean you haven't even chosen what your gonna wear?" "I can't figure out what looks the best on me" "Let's look thru your trunk and see what you've got in there." Lavender searched through Hermione's trunk until she gasped with a grin, "What Lav?" asked Parvati, "I think I've found the perfect outfit for Hermione to wear to the ball!!!!" Lavender pulled out a black tube top and silver jeans that had red roses on the sides and back pockets. "Wow!" shouted Parvati as lavender tossed the clothes on Hermione's bed, "Are you kidding? I can't wear that!!" "why not?" asked Parvati, "That shirt shows my stomach, and the pants are low riders," "And" said Lavender with a shrug, "That's what you want. You want to be noticeable so the boys like it more," "I think you'll look cute in that outfit," added Parvati, "Come on 'Mione, don't you want to look cute for Harry?" "Yes," "Well then put on these clothes and we'll figure out what to do with your hair," "Ok." Hermione put on the outfit and showed it to Lavender and Parvati, "WOW!! You look so cute!" screamed Parvati, she and Lavender put their outfits on as well, "Yeah you look great!" "Thanks guys, you look great too!" "Let's figure out what to do with our hair" said Lavender as she pulled out her wand. After a while they finally decided on hair styles that they liked, Lavender had her hair up in a bun with a black scrunchie around it, Parvati had her hair down a crinkled, Hermione's had her hair out letting her beautiful curls fall around her and on her left side some of her hair was pulled just behind her ear and held there with a red rose clip while on the other side freely flowed down the side of her face. Finally, it was time to meet the guys and go to the ball. They walked into the common room with smiles on their faces. Harry, Ron and Dean's (Parvati's date) jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes widened. "Hey guys ready to go?" asked Lavender. The guys just starred at their dates, unable to stop drooling. The girls just giggled, "Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione looking around, "She and Tommy already left for the dance," replied Neville in a heartbroken way, "Are you going Neville?" asked Parvati, "No. I wanted to ask Ginny but she asked Tommy," he said with a sob, "Don't cry Neville, you'll get over her," Hermione said sweetly before she, Lavender and Parvati grabbed the hands of their dates and dragged them to the Great Hall's entrance.  
  
~`~  
  
The boys finally stopped drooling and started walking on their own just in time to walk into the Great Hall. The great hall was decorated to look like a muggle dance. The ceiling was enchanted with white candles and a moonlit sky with thin see-thru silver clouds which the candles appeared to be sitting on. "It's beautiful," said Hermione, "Your beautiful," said Harry as he led her to the dance floor. A slow song had started to play just as they had entered the room. They were playing muggle music ('I'll never stop loving you' by J-son). Harry took her to the middle of the dance floor, pulled Hermione close, placed her arms around his neck and began to rock back and forth. A moment later, Draco and Pansy walked in. Pansy was squeezing the life out of Draco's arm and she had a big smile on her face as she pulled Draco onto the dance floor. As soon as they were on the floor he started looking around for Hermione but he couldn't see her because of all of the people in the way. After the song ended Hermione couldn't help but smile and she and Harry went to a table occupied by Tommy and Ginny, "Hey guys. Having fun?" Tommy asked with a grin, "Yeah," replied Harry sitting Hermione next to where he was going to sit. Ron and Harry started talking about quiddage while Lavender and Hermione started talking about how dumb boys can be some times. Tommy stood up, "Hey Ginny, wanna come with me outside?" he asked pushing in his chair, "Sure!" she responded excitedly, getting up and walking with him out of the great hall. When They got outside, Tommy grabbed Ginny's hand, "Come on I wanna show you something," he pulled her, running towards a grassy field across from the school, Ginny was a bit nervous but she tried to keep calm. When they reached the field, Tommy stopped running and gently walked Ginny to the middle of the field, never letting go of her hand even though they had reached their destination, "Look up," he whispered as he pulled her next to him and pointed to the stars, "Wow. You can see them so well here," she said in a soft voice, "Yeah, I snuck out once to come here and watch the stars light up the sky. I never could do this at home, the lights of the city are to bright. I could only see them thru my telescope," he added, "What's a telescope?" Ginny asked, "A tube with a magnifying glass in it that muggles use to look at the stars more closely," he answered before laying down in the grass. Ginny laid next to him and sighed, Tommy looked at her and smiled at how pretty she looked in the moonlight, her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a pink tank top and black caprtis. "Ginny," he started, "yeah" she said looking towards him," Your so beautiful," Ginny blushed and giggled a little before looking back at the stars to avoid his gaze, he turned his body to her," Ginny?" he started again, she turned her body towards him, "Y-yeah," she asked nervously," Will you be my girlfriend?" Ginny smiled and said,"Yes," he smiled and pulled her closer to him and he kissed her. Back at the ball, Draco ditched Pansy while she was talking to one of her friends and set off to look for Herminoe. When saw her he began to have trouble breathing, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, especially in that outfit, once he snapped out of his trance he started to try to figure out how he would get her meet him. "There you are Draco!" said Pansy as she hugged his arm as tight as before, "I've been looking all over for you!" He looked over at Hermione and saw her get up and walk to the punch bowl, "I'm gonna go get some punch," he said as he pried Pansy off of his arm and started walking twards Hermione. "Hey Hermione," he said as friendly as possible, Hermione turned around swiftly, "What do you want?" she said calmly, "I..just wanted to say hi, hi" "Hi" she repeated looking a little confused "Look, I know you've been wondering why I've been acting so weird lately and if you really want to know why then meet me in the hall in half an hour," he whispered to her before walking into the crowd on the dance floor. Hermione walked back to the table and started talking to Lavender again. Harry noticed that Hermione was back and asked her if she wanted to dance again, "Sure, " she replied with a smile and they went to dance. When they came back to the table Ron and Lavender were lightly kissing. Harry looked at Hermione who was holding in a laugh and pulled her close to him. He looked into her sparkling, cinnamon eyes, leaned forward and softly kissed her. A few seconds later they separated and sat down at the table and started talking about how things were going so far this quarter. Hermione remembered what Draco said about meeting him and she didn't know whether or not to trust him. She finally decided to go, she told Harry that she was going to the ladies room and she walked out into the hall where Draco was leaning against the wall next to the door, "Malfoy," she whispered, "Come on, we can't talk here," he whispered as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a near by classroom and quietly closed the door behind him. "What's going on?" Hermione asked a bit scared, "I have to talk to you alone," he whispered "about what?" she continued, "About how I feel about you," he told her as moved a few steps in front of her, Hermione looked more curious, "How you feel about me? Are you trying to say you like me??" she asked in surprise, "It's more than that, Hermione.I love you," Hermione was shocked," You what???" "I know it's strange but I do," he said looking into her eyes, "I don't believe you," she said heading towards the door, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to him," I'm serious, I really do," she looked at him and saw the emotion in his eyes and then tears started to weld up in her eyes, a single tear ran down her face, Draco wiped it away and stroked her cheek before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't respond at first but then she kissed back and Draco deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer and moved his hands to her waist and she put her arms around his neck. A few minutes later, Hermione pulled away and pulled her arms back, she remembered Harry and the ball, "I can't do this," she said as she pulled completely away from him and ran out the door towards the great hall. Draco ran after her but she already entered the great hall and went back to the table where her friends were. Draco leaned against the entrance and sadly watched Harry kiss Hermione on her cheek and lead her to the dance floor (It was a slow song: 'This I promise you' by N*snyc). Draco watched as Harry pulled Hermione close and quickly headed for his dorm upset. While she was dancing with Harry she started to think about what had happened and she hugged Harry close and held in her tears the best she could.  
  
A/N- Sorry about making Draco so sappy but I just wanted him to be different. I wanted him to feel more, and wanted him to love rather than to hate too much. 


	5. The Beggining of a Beautiful Relationshi...

Chapter 5- The Beginning of A beautiful relationship  
  
Draco paced around his empty room thinking about what happened. He stopped and thought about when he and Hermione were kissing "she kissed me back," he said as he looked up from the floor with a smile, "she MUST feel something for me," he said even happier as he laid on his bed facing the ceiling, thinking about how beautiful Hermione was that night and when they kissed. He soon fell asleep.  
  
~`~  
  
The next day was Saturday. Hermione woke up with a yawn, took a shower and put on low riding jeans and a white spagetti strap top under her robes. After getting dressed she walked down to the common room and was greeted by Ron and Harry who were playing wizards chess and Tommy who was watching them. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully, as she sat next to her brother on the couch, "is Ginny coming down soon?" Tommy asked, "she should be down soon, why?" she asked giving him a friendly 'is there something you need to tell me' look, "well.I asked Ginny to be my girlfriend," he said looking a little embarrassed, "you did?" asked Ron looking up from the board before moving one his pieces, "yup," "that's great Tommy. You and Ginny will look great together," said Harry before moving against Ron's rook. The boys started to talk about quiddage and Hermione rolled her eyes and headed out of the common room to go to the library before breakfast to think about last night.  
  
~`~  
  
Draco got out of bed and, after showering and putting on his clothes, walked into the slytherin common room. He sat down on a couch and started thinking about the night before and how he could get Hermione to be with him. Soon after he sat down, Pansy hopped onto his lap and kissed him, "hey, where did u go last night? I was looking everywhere for you!" said before kissing him again and putting her arms around his neck, "What the fuck are you doing! Get off of me!" he yelled before pushing her off of him and onto the floor, " oooo, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today, but don't worry, I forgive you," said Pansy before jumping onto her feet and sitting next to Draco, once again putting her arms around him. He was starting to get really pissed, "Listen bitch! Let me the fuck alone! I don't like you, I never have and never will so fuck off!!" Draco got up, walked out of the room and started walking around the castle thinking about how to get Hermione.  
  
~`~  
  
While walking slowly through the hall where the library is, Draco saw Hermione walking towards the library entrance and ran over to her, saying, "Hermione! Hermione wait!" She stopped walking and looked around for who ever was calling her with a surprised expression when she saw Draco running towards her. He stopped in front of her breaking a little bit heavy from running down the hall. "What are you doing?" she said still surprised that he would come near her in public, "I know you feel something for me, " "What?" she replied shocked, "When I kissed you last night you kissed me back before you ran back into the great hall," he said softly. Hermione couldn't reply, she swiftly turned around and started running towards Gryffindor tower with tears in her eyes. Draco ran after yelling, "Hermione!" She turned a corner and he yelled it again. She didn't stop. She couldn't face him, because she knew that what he said was true. She did feel something for him, and it scared her. She had feelings for her and her best friend's enemy. Hermione was almost to her destination and Draco was right behind her. He grabbed her and she tried to escape from him as he pulled her into an empty room. "Hermione, please just listen to me" he said as he let her go and closed the door, he saw that she was upset, he continued, " Hermione, I can't help how I feel about you. I know that you feel something too, I can tell. I know that it would be hard to be with me after what went on in the past, but I need to be with you, please, please." As he said this Hermione began to relize that he WAS serious and she wanted to be with him too. She stopped crying and looked into his beautiful silver and grey eyes and couldn't help but feel like this was right. "Ok.let's try," she said while battling back a sob and smiling, Draco began to smile greatly and leaned forward to capture her lips with his. Hermione put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and ran his tongue on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and let him in, Hermione moaned as he undid her robes and tossed them onto the floor before she returned the favor, neither of them breaking the kiss. Hermione groaned as Draco lifted her shirt a little with his rubbing the sides of her bare back, he began to place kisses down her neck and came back up to her lips, He gently laid her down on a nearby couch followed by his body on hers, Hermione moaned at the warmth of his body on top of hers. Just then, the rooms clock began to chime, Hermione pulled away, "We have to stop, if we miss breakfast Harry and Ron will come looking for me," she said gasping for breath, he nodded and lifted himself off of her. When they finished putting their robes back on, as Hermione reached for the door knob Draco grabbed her hand and she looked up at him, "Meet me here at 11:00 tonight," "Ok," she replied as she opened the door and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hal and took her usual seat between Ron and Harry. "Hey 'Mione," said Harry as he poured himself some coffee, "Hi guys," she replied picking up her fork and digging into her plate. A minute later Draco walked in and glanced at Hermione while heading to his usual seat as well. Harry and Ron started talking about the quiddage game coming up soon while Hermione talked to Ginny (who was across the table next to Tommy) about how things were going with her and Tommy. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione for more than 5 minutes. He wanted to finish what they started that morning but he knew he'd have to wait.  
  
~`~  
  
At around noon, Ron and Harry went to practice. Hermione decided to tag along since she didn't have anything else to do, and she needed some fresh air anyways. She watched the team start practicing and she started to think about that morning. She couldn't get Draco out of her mind. "Hey 'Mione!!" yelled Harry from hovering over the field, waving " Hi!!" she yelled waving back, he smiled and started practicing again. Hermione's mind went back to what she was thinking about before. She couldn't wait until 11:00, she wanted to feel his warm body over hers again.  
  
A/N- How'd u like the new ch? I know its kinda sappy but that's how I like it. Sorry it took so long for me to get it up but my baby brother has been bugging me to play on the computer. Hey Nyin r u still bored? Let's go see Bringing down the house or that movie with stifler from 'American pie' in it. 


End file.
